Songfic NaruhinaLA SUERTE DE MI VIDA
by hinataliddy
Summary: Cuando nos damos cuenta de que la persona mas importante para nosotros nos corresponde, damos gracias por tener tanta suerte.


SONGFIC NARUHINA

**SONGFIC NARUHINA**

**LA SUERTE DE MI VIDA**

**El canto del Loco**

No sé si pensar si eres el ángel que cuida mi camino

No sé si pensar si merezco todo este cariño

Siempre has estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado, en las sombras escondida, pero siempre brindándome tu apoyo de una forma tan especial.

A pesar de tu timidez, eras capaz de pronunciar exactamente las palabras necesarias para hacerme sentir mejor cada vez que lo necesitaba.

¿Qué has visto en mí? Que me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo

Que en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos

Y cada día tú me das tu total….

Aún recuerdo tus palabras antes de mi combate contra Neji en los exámenes chuunin: cuando te veo, siento un gran impacto en mi corazón´´. En aquel entonces era un niño estúpido cegado por un amor infantil hacia Sakura, pero ya hace tiempo de aquello y yo he sabido entender el significado de aquellas palabras que están ahora grabadas en mi corazón como si de hierro al rojo vivo se tratasen.

Y te seré sincero, aún no logro descifrar qué milagro obré en mi otra vida para que el destino haya querido que una mujer como tú se fijase en mí a pesar de todos mis defectos.

Por eso y mucho más es que me encuentro ahora buscándote desesperadamente, para poder declararte de una vez por todas lo que eres capaz de hacerme sentir con un simple Na…Naruto-kun´´.

Te quiero pensar

Quiero sentirte siempre muy cerca de mí

Y quiero pensar que eres la suerte que me arropa del frío

--Na…Naruto-kun?

Aquí estás….entrenando en el lago una vez más. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que la chica que vi bailando en el lago en aquella misión con tu equipo eras tú, y desde entonces muchas son las noches que sueño con ese recuerdo, y sin poder resistirme, te he espiado mientras hacías tus ejercicios a medianoche.

--Hinata…necesito hablar contigo, es importante -- te digo serio, algo que tú percibes al instante y hace que te preocupes.

--Ocurre algo Na-naruto-kun? Ha pasado algo malo?

--No, tranquila. Es sólo que…verás…(nunca pensé que me resultaría tan difícil decirte cuánto te amo) Hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo importante.

--De-de qué se trata?

--Pues…yo…hace tiempo que dejó de interesarme Sakura -- tu rostro se torna en sorpresa por unos segundos -- y me empecé a fijar en alguien más – ahora tus ojos sólo reflejan una profunda tristeza.

--Ya veo…pues, me alegro mucho por ti Naruto-kun…

--Hinata, déjame acabar. Ella…es increíble. Es preciosa, pero no vanidosa, al contrario, es la persona más dulce y amable que conozco. Ella cree que es débil, y aunque no es así, se esfuerza muy duro para dar lo mejor de sí misma y que algún día la reconozcan. Siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella, y es capaz de sonreírte a pesar de que esté destrozada por dentro. Y su sonrisa…la hace ver tan inocente, que a veces pienso si no es un ángel caído del cielo sólo para mí. Y sabes? Tengo mucha suerte, porque ella me corresponde.

--Vaya, Naruto-kun, es muy lindo todo eso que dijiste, de verdad se nota que estás enamorado de esa chica. Espero que seáis muy felices.

De repente, veo que empiezas a girarte para irte mientras que la primera lágrima asoma por esos ojos que me cautivaron ya hace tiempo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerco a ti y te tomo de la muñeca girándote y haciendo que me mires a los ojos.

--Hinata…tú eres esa chica, tú eres la suerte de mi vida.

Y te beso, como siempre había querido hacer, y tú me correspondes haciendo de este instante algo mágico, y sellando mediante este gesto que nuestro amor no tendrá fin.

Y pienso, que si no existes yo me muero

Que en mi cabeza había un sueño

Y que se ha hecho realidad!!

Y quiero, contarle al mundo entero

Que tu vida es lo que quiero

Y que tu eres mi mitad….!!

Nos separamos lentamente mientras nos miramos con infinita ternura, y a mí solo se me ocurren 2 palabras en este momento:

--Ai shiteru Hinata…-- te digo recargando mi frente en la tuya. Tú sonríes al mismo tiempo que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad rueda por tu rostro y me acaricias las mejillas con tus manos de porcelana.

--Yo también te amo Naruto-kun…

--A partir de hoy, lucharé por hacerte feliz Hinata-chan, prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, porque te amo, porque tú eres el ángel que cuida mi camino, el sueño que se ha hecho realidad, y la suerte de mi vida.

Y voy, a darte mi alma y mi verdad

Borrar tus heridas y pensar

Que tú eres la SUERTE DE MI VIDA

Y voy a mirarte, a morirme, a luchar, llorar de alegría, quererte aún mas

Que tú eres la SUERTE DE MI VIDA!!


End file.
